Yoh and Anna
by Orange Headphones
Summary: Yoh becomes puzzled as Anna is increasingly kind to him. Could their relationship become a happy one? My first attempt to write YohxAnna.


When most guys fall in love, they'll be the first to say that they're the luckiest guy in the world. I wasn't going to say that for a while, or at least I thought. I got nothing but hell from my "fiancée". Every day, she would make me train until I was breathless, but I knew it was for the greater good. All of that training paid off when I had defeated Hao, and made my way back home. This is where my story starts.

I woke up, still hurting from the fight with my brother, and I looked out my window, and for the first time in years really looked at the morning landscape. I noticed all the subtleties, and how beautiful nature really was. However, I was interrupted by a demanding voice yelling "Yoh." I cringed. That was my "fiancée", Anna.

I said to her from my room, "I'll be there in a second." I put myself together quickly and quietly, so as she wouldn't think that I had just woken up. I rushed down the stairs, and looked around for her. "Anna?"

"When I finally found her, for the first time ever, she embraced me in a hug, and then kissed me. I thought at first that I was still asleep, and was going to get more hell than ever before. I pinched myself, but nothing happened. It looked like Anna, but it just wasn't like her to just give me a hug, let alone kiss me.

"Good morning," she warmly said to me. Something had to be wrong I thought. Anna was more of the Ice Queen type than someone to say good morning so softly and soothingly. Normally, I wouldn't dare risk the "legendary left", but I had to ask, "Anna, what's going on?"

She tilted her head, and asked as calm and serene as a morning breeze, "What do you mean Yoh? Nothing's going on."

I simply shrugged my shoulders and smiled lightly, with a thought of belief in my mind, and my body was jumping for joy on the inside, because it seemed to mean no more training, even if for only a day.

As if all of these surprises were not enough, Anna had breakfast made. Much to my surprise, it actually tasted good. Inwardly I wondered, 'Why did she always make me cook if she was this good?'

I decided to go out back and just look at the calm morning. As I sat against a wall of my home, my guardian spirit, Amidamaru, appeared and I started talking to him.

"Amidamaru," I began, "Something doesn't seem right about Anna today. I'm seriously scared about this."

"Yoh-Dono," he started with, "I don't quite know what's happening here."

"It's really weird. I hear her in the morning, with her usual tone, but then when I get downstairs, expecting some kind of hell for getting up as late as I did, she embraces me, and then she kisses me. I ask her what's going on, and she says nothing."

"I don't know either. My knowledge on this subject is very sparse, so I can't really say something about it. If you go to anyone besides her, which I wouldn't recommend, I would say to go and see Ryu-Dono."

"Thanks Amidamaru. I think I'll enjoy today instead of worrying about it though. It doesn't seem right, but I'll know if something is seriously wrong. If such a thing happens, I'll call for you. Sound like a plan?"

"It works for me Master Yoh." And with that he disappeared back to wherever he came from.

I decided to go back inside, and I sit down on the couch, and relax for a few minutes when again I see Anna. Oddly enough, she's still wearing that smile that makes me wonder if she hit her head. She sat down next to me, and snuggled against me.

I didn't avoid the chance to be next to Anna. It was so rare that I was ever next to her that I learned to treasure it all. I didn't know what was going on. Usually, I didn't mid, but this time it bugged me to the enth degree.

I simply asked her, "Anna, why have you been so nice to me today?"

She seemed slightly offended, but she answered, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Um, no," I said in confusion. I then stated the obvious, "that's why I'm asking."

"Well, I thought it was obvious. Yoh, I'm falling in love with you."

I don't think I woke up for a good two hours. When I finally did, I was in my room, lying down on my bed. She was right there, waiting. I admit I liked it somewhat, but there was something about it that just made me scared. She just was completely out of character. Regardless, I smiled softly at her, and then started to thank her.

Before I could do anything, she put her finger over my lips as if to say it's understood. I nodded, and then proceeded to get up. It was just before the sunset.

I asked her if she would sit out back with me and she said yes. As the two of us admired the sunset, I calmly asked her, "Why?"

She tilted her head to the side, and asked me, "What are you talking about?"

I simply stated, "Why did you fall in love with me?"

She smiled and said, "Because you're you."

I tilted my head, turning a little red, and genuinely said, "Thank you."

After a few more minutes of just sitting next to her, I went inside and to bed, both confused and joyous.

The next morning rolled around, and this time I was up earlier than the day before, and after another good meal from Anna, I told her that I had to go see a few people. She smiled and nodded as if she knew who I was going to talk to.

The first thing I did was go and see Tamao. As I got there, she was waiting for me, almost as though she was expecting me. I said my greetings and asked how things have been. After a few minutes of good conversation, I got to my point and asked my question.

"Tamao," I began, "Anna says she's in love with me. I know that you have some way of divining and looking into the future. Would you please see what may happen between her and me?"

"Of course Yoh," she said to me, and rushed off to secrecy for a few minutes. When she returned, she said to me, "It says that you and Anna show great promise." She sniffled, and then recovered. "That's great news Yoh." She broke into a smile, and so did I.

"Thanks Tamao," I said as I left. The next one to see was Ryu.

When I arrived, he was just sitting there with a glazed look over his eyes. "Fallen in love again Ryu?" I greeted him with.

He, still in thought, said "Yes." Then he shook off the look and properly greeted me with, "Hello Yoh. What brings you around here?"

"Something you'd know all about." I smiled and said "Love."

"Oh, so you and Ms. Anna are finally getting together?"

"She is, but I'm not sure about myself."

"What has she done?"

"Well, for starters, she kissed me to greet me. She's been acting nicer to me. She even cooked for me."

"Was it good?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Any woman who can cook can prepare love for her husband!" he shouted out of the blue.

I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Thanks Ryu, but that still doesn't help me with what I came here for."

"Oh, sorry Yoh. In my opinion, the solution to your predicament is to simply let things go as they may. Sit back, and enjoy the ride."

"Thanks Ryu." I'm back on my way to spend some time with Anna, and take the words of advice I got and put them to use.

When I got back, it was dinnertime, and Anna was there waiting for me. I smiled at her again, and started to eat dinner. After the great meal, I went to bed and dreamt of her.

The next morning held another surprise. When I first saw Anna, she didn't look like herself. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was slightly off. It was then that I did something that I had never attempted before. When she kissed me to greet me, I kissed her back, and I hadn't the slightest idea as to how good that would feel.

She said to me, "Not bad, love, not bad at all." It was then that. I realized what was different. Her smile was a little bigger, and her eyes seemed to light up the room. That alone was enough for me to sink my shoulders and sigh in happiness.

After breakfast, I told Anna that I'd go out for a run, and that I had to clear my head. I went out and I went to a stream to clear my head. When I was relaxing and washing my face in the stream, an image graced my mind, Anna. Oddly enough, I couldn't stop thinking about her or that kiss, no matter how I tried.

I went home to Anna, and asked her a question. I asked, sitting next to her, "Anna, how did you know that you were falling in love with me?"

"Well," she returned, "I started to get this feeling of you in my mind, and it seemed to never leave. It wasn't of you in a negative way, but in a very positive way, almost as though I wanted to sigh in happiness."

"Then Anna, I have something to say."

"Yes?" She tilted her head in intrigue.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

She smiled, and then I leaned over toward her with my eyes closed. I softly caressed her lips, and felt happiness again. She surprised me by making it a little deeper, and more passionate. I was in Heaven, and hoped that that moment would never end. Sadly, it did when the last person I would expect to come here entered.

Ren was the one who stepped into the place. The Tao boy saw what I was doing to Anna, and out of fear, she slapped me and put on a face so that she could keep her image as a very tough girl, and winked at me so that Ren couldn't see.

Ren blinked a few times, and with a doubting voice asked, "Did I just see what I think I saw."

Anna did the answering, and in her old ways, or at least for now, said, "You saw what you thought. He is my fiancé after all. What are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I came to challenge Yoh to a fight to prove that I am the superior shaman, and deserving of the title of Shaman King."

I answered him, "Fine, but let's go outside about this first. I don't want Anna or the house in any way harmed. Understand?"

Ren nodded, and we proceeded outside to begin our fight. At first, we were alone, and Ren started out full out against me. Bason, though a powerful spirit, was not quite up to the level of Amidamaru. I knew that Ren was a very powerful opponent, and I decided to use a double medium against him. Amidamaru was in both Harusame and the relic. We seemed evenly matched until Anna came out for some reason. For a second, I faltered, and Ren seized that time to attack strongly, but unfortunately for Ren, it was then that my strength was increased twofold. With a simple swipe, Ren was defeated.

In pure shock, he asked, "Wh-What? H-How did you do that."

I smiled, and said a simple one-word answer, "Love."

He simply smiled back, and went on his way, knowing that I gave him the right answer. Anna then approached me, and kissed me on the cheek. Simply she asked, "Did you mean that?"

I turned to her with a smile on my face, and softly said, "Each and every word."

Then I went to sleep that night in a love struck haze and nothing but joy in both my heart and my head.

Simply, it was just amazing and Anna had become almost an essential part of my life. The two of us were inseparable, and many were first surprised, but Anna always seemed to have a smile on her face. After the incident with Ren, she didn't care enough to not show the world that she was happy by my side.

It took me a few months to take a huge leap. I remember it clearly. I woke up and saw the beautiful sunrise, and thought of how it couldn't compare to Anna, or at least to me. I came down the stairs and Anna was there making breakfast, which she had taken to do since she did for the first time. I quickly finished it and complemented on a breakfast that was better than usual, which was saying something.

Afterwards, the two of us just slumped together on the couch to watch some television. Neither of us watched the program that was on anyways. For a good half-hour, the two of us were doing nothing but kissing, and very deeply I might add. After the kiss-fest, I told her that I was going to be out for a few hours, as an idea had just come to me.

Anna was my girl, and I want it to stay that way. True, we were going to be married, but that was an arranged marriage from our youths. I felt I must make sure she knew how serious I was. I ran into Manta on the way to the jewelry store.

"Well look who it is," I started with grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi there," he said back to me. Then he asked, "What are you doing down here?"

"Running an errand," I said simply.

"What kind of an errand?" asked the intrigued youth.

I pointed to the jewelry store, and then said, "Does that answer your question?"

"So, you are actually going to do that?"

"Yup." I smiled and said, "You have no idea what kind of a girl she really is."

"I bet. All I ever got from her was hell."

"That's how it was with me," I reminded. "But she did it so that I could be stronger and be able to defeat Hao. I like to think that she did it because she cared."

"All right, but what made you change?"

"Well, I always had a little thing for her, but nothing this serious. She made me change."

"Wait, she forced this upon you?"

"Nope. The first day that I got back from the tournament, I knew from the beginning. I guess it was kind of obvious when the first thing she did when she saw me was kiss me."

"I see. I never saw that coming from Anna."

"I thought the same thing buddy, but that's how things worked out."

"Yup. The world's a crazy place. Well I'd better be going, see ya Yoh."

"See ya too Manta."

So I went into the store and got her a beautiful ring. Luckily I had enough cash on me to buy it. I don't know much about these things, but I think it was of pretty good quality. It looked almost as beautiful as Anna is to me.

I finally arrived home, Anna waiting there for me. She embraced me and kissed me softly, and then asked me, "Where were you?" with a hint of worry in her voice.

Before I answered her I kissed her again. Then, I said, "I went to get you something." I let go of her, and took a few steps back. She had a look of confusion and puzzlement on her face. Then I got down on my knee and took out a small black box that held the ring I bought for her. Now it looked like she was starting to get it. I simply stated, "Anna, will you marry me?"

With a look of pure joy on her face, she gave me a simple, one-word answer, "Yes." That was the word that had that had the single biggest impact on my life.

A few months later, the ceremony took place. She simply looked better than I ever thought that she could. She was simply dazzling, and I couldn't help but smile at my luck to have fallen in love with her.

After that everyone had a blast, and I simply couldn't fathom how happy I'll be with her by my side. The one thing that I hope never fades about her is her beautiful smile.

Now as I approach my first night as a married man I hope for the best. I know it'll be good, since I've got the girl of my dreams, but it's not going to be worth it without her being happy. Here's to the future.


End file.
